Heroes Side Stories
by Ninja Master
Summary: Harry Potter characters as Heroes characters.
1. Episode 1 Turning Point

Episode 1 Turning Point

For those with special abilities, a new and deadly threat has arisen: the serial killer Sylar. His body count has grown over the past weeks, becoming a danger to both those with powers and the people in their lives. FBI agent Luna Lovegood has picked up on Sylar's trail, but has no idea what she truly faces...

Chicago. Three months ago.

A crime scene is taped off, with a victim lying on the ground, head hidden from view, revealing a large puddle of blood above the shoulders. A police officer is taking notes, and has written the name, "David". Agent Luna Lovegood is speaking with another agent.

The Street's full of people. We need to question the rubbernecks. One of them could be our guy.

Sylar, I know you did this, you bastard. I'm not letting you get away with it. Not again.

There's my blond FBI agent. You've been following me for a couple weeks now. Let's see what you make of my latest conquest.

No traces left behind. A fresh kill. Which way did you go? Are you out there killing someone else right now?

Seen standing in the crowd, wearing a black cap, trench coat, and clothing. You're looking right at me now, Luna. And you don't even know it. You'll never know the killer you long for is looking you dead in the eyes. You couldn't know...

Would you come back to your own sick crime scene? Are you watching, like a pervert in a trench coat? ...Sylar?

SYLAR!

Caught. Impressive. Let's turn it up a notch. Sylar jumps onto the roof of a passing train. She's good. Female intuition.

No backup. I'll go it alone. Luna jumps after him, his trench coat flying in the wind.

I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game. Your heart's racing, fear's pumping through your veins. Don't disappoint me now, Luna.

Audrey loses her grip, and slips off the side, grabbing the rail before falling onto the track.

Get a hold of yourself. He can't get away.

The train pulls up to the station, and scans the crowd.

I know you're here!

Everyone, get down!

She pulls her pistol. Everyone in the crowd hits the ground, except a black capped, black trench coated man still standing, facing away from her.

SYLAR! She fires three rounds into his back. He drops dead.

I knew you'd slip up eventually and I'd get you.

She rolls him over.

Oh, NO! The man is not Sylar, but rather an innocent vagrant.

He set me up. He gave this poor guy his hat and coat. And I fell for it. I'm gonna get that bastard next time.

See you in the next one, Luna.

Sylar is shown grinning and walking away, unnoticed.


	2. Episode 2 Road Kill

Episode 2 Road Kill

Escaping captivity at Primatech Paper, Sylar tormented Narcissa Malfoy, only for her husband to come to her rescue. Sylar got away, but not before Mr. Malfoy unloaded a few rounds into him...

Two days ago. Odessa, TX

Captured, tortured, then injured. In Podunk, Texas. These bullet holes wouldn't be a problem if I had just gotten that cheerleader. Her daddy was a damn good shot for a guy who needs corrective lenses. But not good enough. I can't imagine he's not coming after me. After what I did to his daughter. Not to mention his wife. I need to get as far away from here as possible. Which means I need a ride.

Sylar finds a stack of newspapers with a story referencing the sale of a local place called "O'Grady Farms", then steals a new shirt, and notices an 18-wheeler hauling for the Northeast Brewing Company gassing up at a local station. He decides to hitch a ride.

Traveling down the highway together. What did you say your name was again?

O'Grady. Drew O'Grady. I really appreciate your helping me out here.

Happy to oblige, son. Could always use the karma.

Well, I sure feel lucky. My needing a ride to up north tonight, you heading back through Virginia.

Son, I don't hit Virginia for four days.

What do you mean? I thought you were going north.

Eventually, sure, but pretty soon my route heads west from here.

Later that evening, outside the parked truck.

Well, good luck the rest of your way, Drew.

Listen. You think you can spare a six-pack for a fellow traveler?

This man is not special. I get nothing from killing him. But I'm not taking any chances. Not after what I've just been through.

Sylar telekinetically raises out several bottles, breaks their necks off, and impales them into the backside of the trucker. Then Sylar is seen reviewing an instruction manual on how to operate the truckers rig.

I had no idea how to drive a truck. But, as chance would have it, I recently added another arrow to my quiver. Fleur Delacour recently identified a waitress in Midland, Texas who like had a special ability.

Flashback to just prior to killing Fleur Delacour in the Burnt Toast Dinner.

Welcome to the Burnt Toast Dinner.

Uchi sitting with Shoma. Berry good memory!

I don't know, I just seem to be remembering things lately.

I watched her all morning, until it became clear what that ability was. Soon after I killed her, I don't know...I just seem to be remembering things lately.

He throws the operating manual in the back, dons a Brewing company cap, and takes the truck back out onto the highway.

Sylar notices flashing blue-lights in his rear-view mirror, and a road sign ahead of him stating: Route 95 Virginia Beach Exit 2 miles. You blow off a route and I suppose people start missing their beer. This is the last thing I need. There's no way I'm pulling over.

The state of Virginia seems to think otherwise. They have no idea who they are dealing with. By now, 3 other patrol cars have joined the chase, as well as a chopper.

Time to let them know I'm not your ordinary trucker. He opens the cab door, and shoots out a layer of ice covering the road behind him, causing the police cars to wreck.

He then notices a large roadblock up ahead.

I suppose they're beginning to understand that. There's only one way out of this. And I need to time it perfectly.

VVVMMMMRRRRRRR. Sylar runs the truck off an embankment, and is seen hanging high above the officers on a tree limb.

Nobody's going to expect a survivor. And if they need a body, my friend in the trailer will do. On the run. Hiding. This is below me. It's time to get back to my mission. My Evolutionary Imperative. Acquisition.

Walking down a street towards a mailbox entitled: Taylor

I remember one last name from Igor's original map. Zane Taylor. One last name. I'm running out of opportunities. Rings doorbell. How will I acquire new names? How will I continue to acquire abilities? Zane Taylor opens the door.

Professor Karkaroff?


	3. Episode 3 Dreams Unitl Death

Episode 3 Dreams Until Death

Sylar attacked Hermione Malfoy in her home and took her ability to heal. But his little visit to the Malfoy house did not go unnoticed. The Company has dispatched two Agents to the scene - Neville Longbottom and his beautiful fiancée Hannah Abbott. Can the undying love between Neville and Hannah survive a confrontation with Sylar? We'll find out as they face off with the ultimate villain...

Neville driving Hannah, dressed in company suits, to the Malfoy home in Costa Verde, CA.

They say your life flashes before your eyes at the moment of death.

Hold my hand, Okay? I don't want him to get my ability, Neville. I don't want him to have that part of me.

I won't let that happen, Hannah. I promise.

I've always wondered, do you have visions of the life you led...or the life you're going to miss out on? Now it's time to find out.

There he is. Seeing Sylar outside the Malfoy house.

We need backup.

No time. We're the closest. Are you ready?

Ready as I'll ever be. Both exit the car towards Sylar with teasers drawn.

Freeze! Get on the ground, Sylar.

...continued from above. Because Hannah and I are going to die. This is the life I could've led. Would've led. Wish I led.

Visions what their life might have been follow, first their wedding and honeymoon...

Okay, lover, we're married. What's next?

Actually, you know how you can adapt your lungs to any environment?

Um...Yeah.

There's something I've always wanted to try.

...a vision of them kissing/breathing underwater...

I doubt this is what she expected. But come on, breathing underwater? Who wouldn't want to try this?

...a vision of the birth of their first child...

Then comes the day when you've actually created something significant in this messed up world. And Life takes on new meaning.

...a vision of that son later being married, surrounded by additional children...

Our daughters will be next.

Please. Don't start. Not for a little while longer.

The years pass...and their family grows.

Mom, if we're all in it who's gonna take the picture?

We all need to get in the picture.

I can do it.

Hey! Nice try, Neville. You've got to be in this too.

...finally a vision of them on the porch in rocking chairs, in their twilight years.

Things turned out pretty good...

Of course they did. What more could we want?

This may sound morbid...but when our time is over, all I want is to be by your side.

Works for me. So long as you hold my hand, Okay?

Back to the present reality, as they begin to engage Sylar.

If only all that were real.

Freeze! Get on the ground, Sylar! They both teaser him.

If only we didn't cross paths with Sylar.

Sylar's hand goes up, and they go flying across the car.

You people always underestimate me...Hannah also shoots Sylar at least twice in the chest with a pistol.

Are you Okay?

Yeah, are you?

Been better. Is Sylar down?

Nope. I just got the power to heal. I can't be stopped. Now tell me...which one of you two agent's is the special one?

The hardest answer i ever had to give...

I am.

Neville! No!

Then I won't need you. Breaking Hannah's neck

NO!

...God, I hope it was the right one.

Your turn. Telekinetically tossing Neville into the air, cutting open his skull. That was very cowardly of you. Offering your partner up to die first.

Actually...it wasn't.

You're not special? You lied.

I did what I needed to keep her safe. He can't have her ability now.

Then you can both die together. Sylar telekinetically throws Neville to the ground.

We'll be together forever...as his last dying action is to hold her hand.

And this can be real. They're seen sitting in chairs in normal clothing, looking at one another in chairs holding hands, safe and side by side on a beautiful day.


	4. Episode 4 Viewpoints

**Episode 4 Viewpoints**

For years, Harry Potter has been hunting those with abilities to steal their powers. After learning he is actually part of the Diggory family, Harry abandoned his old ways, hoping to find new meaning as a Company agent. Immediately after the Ernest Macmillan case, Sylar attempted his first and only solo mission...  
It's suppose to be "one of us, one of them." Only none of "them" wanted to partner with me.

Sylar studies a wall of Agent portraits, many of which he has killed including: Cho Chang, Bary Crouch, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

And Malfoy, the agent who did partner with me...he tried to kill me. I can't say I blame them. After all, I killed a fair share of company agents.

Sylar. Walks by and spits on Sylar's face.

Mother warned me there would be an adjustment period. Up to yesterday, the reaction had just been fear. Anger doesn't seem to be much of an improvement.

Sylar is sitting in his car, doing surveillance.

I'm breaking protocol being here. On a mission. Alone. But I had to get out of there. Clear my head. This is the boring part. Surveillance. You can spend six, sometimes ten hours just waiting. I did it plenty in my old life. Before I joined the company. Serial Killer. Agent. Surprisingly...not as different as you might think.

Sylar observes someone in the building open the curtain and look out.

Ah, confirmation. Amycus. Level Five escapee. Ran home to his girlfriend's apartment. Intel says he's probably not alone. Two Level 5 escapees. I should call this in. Nah.

Sylar enters into a kitchen, from an outside hallway. A woman is standing over two slain agents lying in the floor.

Ginny Weasley?

Oh my God. Please. Help me. They killed them. They're insane.

This is new. People usually aren't relieved to see me.

Ginny?

Uuugghhh...

Green gas engulfs Ginny as she passes out.

Sorry, that was me.

Ginny has a delicate sensibility. I wouldn't want her to be distressed. She got so upset when we killed the last batch of agents.  
**  
**Wait a minute! I've see him before. Oh my God. You're...Sylar. You killed Cho. You took down Daphne. If it wasn't for you, we'd still be rotting in Level Five. I'm Astoria. And this is Amycus and Peter.

I have...fans?

I've heard stories about you. Almost didn't thin you were real. Are you here to join us?

Nope.

ORRRO OORRAARR. This leaves Amycus destroyed in a pile of smoldering bones.

Now surrender.

Peter Fitzgerald, eyes emblazoned, moves toward Sylar, who stops him and Astoria with Telekinesis.)

Peter Fitzgerald. Enhanced Strength. Durability. But how tough are you when I telekinetically close off your windpipe?

"urk"

Astoria Greengrass Exudes chlorine gas instead of carbon dioxide. Very deadly.

Stop it, you're killing him "ukkk"

Wait! Please don't kill them. Please. You saved me. But you don't have to kill them.

Half an hour later... 

Other agents are now on site, taking the three into custody, and examining the scene.

Bind them good. And don't forget to have the Haitian process the woman.

You're going to erase her memories?

What do you care?

I shouldn't care. But...The one person who saw me as a hero...and she won't even remember


End file.
